


Cure For The Itch

by tattooeddevil



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared can't sleep. Tim has the perfect solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure For The Itch

It’s 3 am and he can’t sleep. He’s been twisting and turning in his bunk for at least an hour, not able to find a comfortable position to finally fall asleep. With a deep sigh he gives in to his insomnia and gets out of his bunk.

‘Can’t sleep?’

Tim’s soft voice startles him. Jared swings around to find Tim half hanging out of his bunk, laughing at him.

‘Jeez Tim, you fucking scared me.’

Tim laughs again and proceeds to climb out of his bunk too. Jared’s eyes fall on Tim’s barely covered ass. Tim never sleeps in more than boxers, and he’s been wearing those tight, short ones for a few months now. Not that he hasn’t seen Tim in his boxers before, but that doesn’t mean all that naked skin isn’t doing anything to Jared’s insides, Tim just doesn’t know it.

Truth is, Jared wants Tim. Every fiber in his body wants him. He won’t act on it though, fully aware what it could do to their friendship and the band. He can’t risk losing their bass player (again) and one of his best friends for the sake of sex. Because he is not even sure he will be able to sustain a relationship with Tim, even if he would want it. He sucks at relationships.

But when he’s standing there, only a few feet away, his hair all messy from sleeping, his clothing barely covering his ass, Jared wants nothing more than to just jump Tim’s bones and fuck him to the middle of next week.

‘Jay?’

Tim’s soft-spoken question rips him from his thoughts. Tim looks at him, his eyebrow a little cocked, and Jared blushes. Thank god for the darkness or Tim would have mercilessly mocked him for blushing. Jared Leto doesn’t blush, because he is never ashamed or shy about anything. Ever. Except his dirty thoughts about his best friend. Right.

‘Yeah?’

‘I asked if you wanted some hot chocolate.’

‘Oh yeah. Yeah.’

Tim cocks his eyebrow again at his confused answer, but turns to leave without saying anything. Jared has no idea why he’s acting so strange, it’s not like he hasn’t thought this way about Tim before. Just never with Tim right there, in his face. More than half naked.

With a slight shake of his head he follows Tim out into the living space, where he’s already busy making them both hot chocolate.

Jared plops down on the couch with a sigh. He hates being up in the middle of the night, but his insomnia is getting worse by the day lately. His thoughts are interrupted by a hand putting a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of him and a body sitting down next to him, inches away. He watches Tim shiver a little and wrap his arms around himself.

‘I’m cold.’

‘Try putting on some more clothes.’

He has no idea why that sounded regretful.

‘Yeah, but then you won’t have anything to gawk at anymore.’

He can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and down south and again thanks the darkness for hiding it from Tim. This is so typical Tim though, always saying things with double meanings, throwing him off guard. Was it one of the cool, meaningless jokes Tim always makes, or did he mean anything by it? Or is Jared just imagining things, fictions of his wishful thinking?

‘I’m worried about you, Jay.’

He turns his head to look at Tim. He looks serious now, his eyes meeting Jared’s through the darkness. Tim frowns a little, like he always does when he’s worried. Jared sighs again and nods.

‘I know. Can’t do much about it though.’

‘Maybe there is.’

Now it is his time to cock an eyebrow questioningly. Tim sits up a little and locks Jared’s eyes with his.

‘What if I know a good way to blow off some steam so you can get some sleep?’

Did he hear something in Tim’s voice? Lust? Sex? He mentally kicks himself for even thinking it, but Tim is just so close and he looks so… And he sounds so… And he… And… He needs to answer before Tim starts to think something is seriously wrong with him.

‘That would be great, but what did you have in mind?’

Tim moves their cups further on the table without saying anything before straddling him. Jared watches him in deep shock, not able to think straight with Tim in his lap like that. All he feels is Tim’s weight pressing down on his legs. All he smells is Tim’s scent in his nose, so close and so hypnotizing. All he wants is to touch Tim, but he doesn’t dare move an inch for fear he’ll disappear.

‘What… What are you doing?’

Tim’s hands are suddenly on Jared’s shoulders, caressing them, moving to his neck and in his hair. His fingers move through Jared’s hair, massaging his scalp. He can’t help but close his eyes at the touch.

‘Helping you relax. Blow off some steam.’

Now Jared is sure Tim’s voice sounds sultry, seductive, lustful. His eyes snap open, just in time to see Tim lean in and kiss him softly. They fall shut immediately, overwhelmed by Tim’s sweet taste, his lips finally on his.

Jared feels Tim shift forward in his lap, lifting his hips a little before pressing them down right on Jared’s rock hard cock. A soft moan escapes his lips and he can feel Tim smile against them. Tim’s tongue sneaks out and licks his lips until he opens his mouth for him. The dance of their tongues is slow, sensual, sexy and all controlled by Tim. With Tim’s tongue in his mouth, his hips pressed in his lap and his hands still in his hair, Jared’s mind is a puddle of goo.

He almost whines when Tim’s lips leave his and he opens his eyes to make sure he doesn’t disappear. Tim is smiling down at him, his lips swollen from their kisses.

‘You can touch me, you know.’

Jared shakes his head slightly, making Tim chuckle.

‘I can’t. If I touch you, I won’t be able to hold back.’

Tim grins cheekily, making Jared’s cock twitch and his heart skip a beat.

‘Who says I want you to hold back?’

He swallows. Tim is offering everything he wanted for so long, right here, right now. And he can’t. He wants it, but he can’t. He shouldn’t, it is not right, it will ruin everything, he will fuck up somehow and Tim will run as far away as he can from him.

‘Jay.’

Tim’s lips find his again, this time more demanding.

‘Stop thinking so much. I know you want it, so take it.’

Tim grinds his hips down forcefully, making Jared forget whatever objection he had. His eyes widen before falling shut, his hands grip Tim’s hips. That is going to leave bruises in the morning, but he doesn’t care. All he cares about right now is Tim. Tim’s lips in his neck, Tim’s hips still grinding against his, Tim’s chest pressed against his.

Unconsciously, Jared’s hands crawl under the waistband of Tim’s boxers, rubbing Tim’s back. The heat in his sweat pants is maddening, growing hotter and hotter with every movement Tim makes. His skin burns in every place Tim touches him. Wait, when did he take off his shirt? Tim’s lips on his chest make him forget the question though, all rational thinking out the window.

In a last attempt to save them from fucking things up and crashing head first into drama, he pulls Tim back by his waist. He is panting, realizing it does not help him in convincingly telling Tim they shouldn’t do this, but he tries anyway.

‘Tim, stop.’

‘Why?’

His question is faster than Jared’s next line, stopping Jared dead in his tracks. Everything he thought of earlier forgotten, all the objections he had out the window. He opens his mouth to say something, but it is like his mind is sabotaging him into doing this, not allowing the words to come out to stop them. And Tim is just beginning his rant.

‘Stop freaking out Jay and let me do this. I know you want me and I want you too. Have you ever stopped to think that your insomnia might be caused by you not getting what you want?’

Jared’s mind very absently registers Tim’s hands tugging on his sweat pants, dragging his boxers down too. He even lifts his hips to help him, completely forgetting his earlier resolution.

‘You get so upset when you don’t get what you want, despite the fact you have convinced yourself you don’t want it. Which is bullshit and your dick knows it.’

Somehow Tim wiggled around enough to take off his boxers, which is now lying on the table behind him, right in Jared’s line of sight. He swallows, not able to do more. It is like Tim hypnotized him, his lips nipping everything they can reach.

‘I want it, you need it and here we are. So shut up, admit you want it and let me fuck you.’

With those words, Tim pushes his hips down and Jared’s cock inside him, slowly sinking down until he’s fully impaled on Jared’s cock. Jared gasps for air, his shocked eyes meeting Tim’s. His mouth is open in a delicious ‘o’, his hands on Jared’s chest, his head slightly fallen back. When did he even have time to prepare himself anyway? Despite the fact Jared wants to say no, his mouth actually lets out a yes.

‘Holy fuck, Tim!’

Tim immediately quiets him down by kissing Jared ferociously.

‘Quiet Jay, you think you can do quiet?’

He nods frantically, he’ll do anything to keep Tim like this, his cock deep inside him, Tim’s body adjusting around him.

‘Good.’

Tim starts rocking his hips slowly against Jared’s, picking up speed and force with every thrust. Jared’s hands slide up Tim’s back, nails almost clawing at his skin. He bites his bottom lip in an attempt to stay quiet, but it is so fucking good. Somehow he manages though, if not for the sake of hearing the soft whispers of Tim in his ear.

‘That’s it, Jay. You wanted this for so long, haven’t you? I’ve seen the way you look at me. I know you wanted to fuck me into next week. You like it Jay? You like the way I fuck you? Your cock deep inside me, throbbing and pulsing. I like it, I like it a lot Jay. You feel so good, so hard, so hot. I can’t keep this up much longer, I am coming soon. Are you Jay, are you coming soon?’

Everything Tim says, every little sigh in Jared’s ear, every brush of his lips against his ear, Tim’s fingers pleasuring himself brushing against his abdomen. It is all enough to send Jared crashing over the edge. Tim’s body convulsing around his cock tightly as he begins to orgasm, the deep scent of sex suddenly surrounding them, his soft moans against Jared’s shoulder, his hot come splattering on his belly.

‘Oh god yes, yes, I’m coming…’

He feels his balls tighten before he comes with a loud moan, deep inside Tim. He bites his lip hard, drawing blood, to keep from making more noise. Tim kisses him and swallows his moans, together riding out their orgasms.

‘How’s that for blowing off some steam?’

Jared chuckles, still trying to catch his breath. He watches Tim get off him and softly whines at the feeling of slipping out of him. Tim grabs a kitchen towel to clean them up as best as he can before putting on his boxers. He helps Jared put on his clothes before snuggling up against his side, his legs folded under him.

‘Drink your chocolate.’

It’s cold, but Jared doesn’t care. Cold chocolate is still chocolate. He downs it in one go, before looking at Tim. Who just smiles and shakes his head.

‘Don’t. Just go to sleep, we’ll talk about it in the morning.’

Tim gets up off the couch and heads for the bunks.

‘Come on, try and get some sleep.’

Tim waits for him by the door, watching Jared put away the empty cups before walking up to him. Before Tim can open the door Jared pulls him against him in a kiss. He figures tomorrow is soon enough to start obsessing. And to ask Tim how he came so prepared.


End file.
